


The Hale Child

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale had a son, not a daughter. He had a son he’d been forced to give-up because of the way he was made. Peter had a son, a son he could be proud of be it his child had been born human and not a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale Child

**Author's Note:**

> Medusa asked for another one of those damn fic’s where Stiles dad isn’t the Sheriff but Peter, and guess what she’s as vague about what she wants as Medusa and simply asked for Malia not to be Peter’s kid and for this to play out after the whole Nogitsune thing. So yeah that’s all I got and I just couldn’t get my brain on board darlings.

 

They’d been wrong about Malia being his offspring but not about him having a child, a child he’d been made to forget because of the shame behind the creation of said child. The memories had begun to seep through slowly, frustratingly slowly, but every memory that slipped through the blockade he scribbled down just to make sure it wasn’t lost again slowly connecting them until another memory emerged.It was almost as if the Nogitsune’s words of `I know something you don’t wolf ´ had been what started everything.

 

None not Derek and noteven clever Stiles knew about the little moment Peter had shared with the thing even Peter feared, the thing wearing Stiles body like some twisted Halloween costume had walked into Peter’s apartment days before Scott and his merry little men made their move to try and expel the spirit from the Sheriff’s son.The thing could not be mistaken as Stiles even if it looked like him simply because it moved like a predator, it’s eyes were cold and calculating, Peter had immediately known although the thing had at first attempted to play the part of the young man it was abusing and using but almost as soon as Peter told it to stop pretending the thing gave-up all pretenses and showed its true colors.It was however the words the _thing_ said that broke down just enough of the walls that had held these important memories locked away, the Nogitsune had promised Peter that if _he_ kept _it_ safe and side _with it_ that the Nogitsune would help him find what he’d been forced to lose; Peter was however a liar a deceiver, a trickster at heart and had known not to trust the words the thing wearing his favorite human promised, and so Peter had sided with little Alpha Scott McCall.

 

It took a few months too many before Peter was able to piece together the image of the woman he’d attacked, raped, while intoxicated for the first and last time with the scotch he’d stolen from his sister he’d known it was laced with something that would intoxicate him but never had Peter imagined it would cause him to lose control in such a horrific way;Peter could remember the one thought that had echoed through his mind as he’d ran, his only thought had been to find someone whom he could successfully breed which he did and he’d dragged the poor woman back inside her house, the packed dinner she’d made for her husbanded drooped in the driveway next to her car which make and model Peter couldn’t recall, Peter could however remember her screams and cries and his own need to fuck and knot her over and over again until it became too fucking painful for him to continue.

 

Peter could remember how wrecked, broken, ruined she’d been and how terrified he’d been once his mind cleared, back then he wasn’t yet a killer at heart and so he ran, he ran straight to his sister.That face of the woman he’d assaulted would forever be burned into his memory now, as would the rage he and his wolf had felt when his Alpha and sister had said, `She’s married to a good man. They can raise the child, raise him right, andshe wants it that way. We owe her this much Peter.´ Peter remembers how he hadn’t been given the chance or the right to choose what he wanted to do, the choice was made for me and regardless of what he or his wolf wanted; Peter even remembered the pain and anger he’d felt when he’d been forced down onto his stomach on the floor of the now soon to demolished Hale House living room floor while Talia’s slipped into his unwilling body.

 

Perhaps if his pack and family hadn’t been reduced to just Derek and Cora who both clearly preferred to keep him at a distance Cora going as far as leaving the bloody country, then perhaps if Peter still had his family around he and his wolf wouldn’t be so desperate to find their missing pup **.**

 

Peter can’t remember the name of the woman or where she lived even if there is a part of him that screams he’d known her even before the attack but then again Peter had known a lot of different people,all he has is her face and yet he can’t remember how he knew her or who she was, and so he begins to draw it over and over and over again until it is perfect until each little mole was situated perfectly on his drawing. He draws it while he thinks and plots, he draws it over and over again wondering how his son would look like; he drew her wondering whether or not his son was a werewolf, if he still lived in Beacon Hills or had moved, whether or not his son was even alive. 

 

_ He’s alive, I’d know if he’s dead,  _ the wolf swore beneath Peter’s skin, and Peter was certain it was true because how could he not know if he’d lost his child. 

 

`Dude! ´ the sudden outburst over his shoulder causes the pen to slip and suddenly there’s an ugly uneven line right across the left side of the drawing, Peter had been mighty pleased with this fresh attempt at drawing the woman he’d had a child with and he’s just about to snap at Stiles when the wide-eyed boy continued to say, `That looks like my mom.´ 

 

Peter’s heart does a strange thing within his chest. 

 

`But her hair, her hair was never that wavy or long.´ Peter can’t breathe as he looks over at Stiles who is now calling the werewolf Peter had regretfully bitten to come over and look at Peter’s drawing, Stiles is completely unaware of the turmoil going on within Peter Hale, `Scott, seriously man you need to see this.´ 

 

Scott doesn’t even react the slightest to Stiles’ attempt at gaining his attention the young True Alpha was far too preoccupied with his pretty new love interest to notice Stiles who looks rather dejected, but as always Stiles puts up a brave face and pretends that being ignored doesn’t hurt him or cause him to doubt himself and his worth.

 

`Your mother?´ Peter asks, Peter is aware that his voice is just a little bit odd and weak, and it’s clear enough to draw his nephews attention to him and Stiles; Derek stands a little bit straight, and is far more alert suddenly to everything that is happening between Peter and Stiles. 

 

Derek continued to treat Stiles like he was a piece of gum stock to the bottom of his shoe, but Peter knew that his nephew had grown fond of the boy not only from the whole not wanting to get Stiles killed while the whole Nogitsune thing was around; there was almost a sibling sort of relationship blooming between the two, similar to the one Derek and Laura had before the fire.

 

`Yeah.´ Stiles says nodding eagerly digging out his wallet and pulling out a wrinkled up picture and handing it over to Peter before climbing over the back of the couch clumsily, before sitting down next to Peter and Stiles is seated unusually close to him.This willingness of the youth to sit with him and to do so as closely as Stiles was revealing enough even without the whole eagerness to share something with the outcast of their merry little gang of teenagers proved what Peter had been suspecting for a while, Stiles wasn’t only ignored by his best friend but also the rest of the teenagers and most likely the sheriff too.

 

Peter takes the offered picture and his heart does that strange little thing again inside his chest that, he looks down at the image and there’s no doubt that the woman holding toddler version of Stiles is the same woman in his memories, she’s smiling down at the little boy who looks happy face covered in what has to be chocolate at least Peter hopes it’s chocolate and not mud; Cora had been a mud eating little hell-raiser. 

 

`See.´ Stiles says still unaware of the life changing moment, Stiles holds up the drawing.

 

`You’re really good at drawing.´ Stiles says after Peter doesn’t respond fingers clearly itching to take back the photograph but Peter isn’t prepared to give it up just yet because he’s suddenly realizing how much he’s been forced to miss of his son’s life, it irks Peter to know some other man a man who drinks too much and who honestly didn’t spend any time with Stiles, this man who wasn’t interested in Stiles or his life had been granted all the memories of Stiles’ life which should’ve belonged to Peter. 

 

`I used to draw, paint, a lot before the fire.´ Peter tells his son looking over at the boy and he has to wonder why he didn’t see the resemblance between Stiles and the woman in his memories before. 

 

`Really? ´ Stiles asks, and Peter nods eyes taking every detail of Stiles face. This boy was his and Peter knew it, but still he needed to be certain to the point it could not be denied not even in a court of law. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

The paternity test confirms what Peter Hale had already known, and yet there he sits in his apartment reading the results over and over again, Stiles was his son. _His_ son. 

 

Peter was a father, a father to a boy who’s bright and loyal. Peter was a father to a boy of whom he could be incredibly proud of. Peter sits and sips his wine which was salvaged from the old house, he sits and plots how to bring his son to him, how to remove the threats that are lined between him and his son, he knows he needs to sever the ties that binds his son to the false-parent that was the Sheriff. Peter would have _his_ son.

****   
  



End file.
